Welcome to Cielis
by AnimeDerp101
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's world is turned upside-down (literally) when he stumbled upon a World Meeting. Now he's stuck as the country of Cielis trying to find his way out of this World Meeting mess.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a bright, sunny day. Ciel stomped up the stairs leading to a large office building.

"Sebastian, all these steps are killing me. Carry me." he demanded.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian replied, lifting Ciel wedding-style up the remainder of the staircase. Putting his master down at the top, Sebastian asked "My lord, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Ciel replied blankly. "It is necessary that I meet with the owners of the Finnigan and Sons Carriage Company. The Funtom Company needs some new carriages, and I plan to make a deal with them."

"Shall we go in, my lord?"

"Let's get this over with." Ciel swung the door open, and much to his surprise, saw two grown men wrestling with each other on the floor. One had blonde, wavy hair that appeared to go about to his shoulders. The other was also blonde, but his hair was much shorter. He also had the most monstrous eyebrows Ciel had ever seen. After a few moments, a third man appeared. His hair was blonde and went about to his ears. The man had glasses and blue eyes and one little section of hair in the front that went upwards and curved a bit. Glasses looked at Ciel and he motioned towards Eyebrows and Wavy Hair.

"Hey dudes!" he called out. "We, like, totally got a new county over here!" Eyebrows and Wavy Hair looked at Ciel, who was still standing confused and speechless along with Sebastian.

"Country?" Ciel questioned. "What is going on here Who are you people?" Eyebrows walked over towards Ciel.

"Hello there." he said. "My name's Britain." Britain glanced over at Wavy Hair. "That's France." then he looked over at Glasses, who was leaning against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket. "And that's America."

"What about me?" a low voice called from across the room. There was a man who resembled America, but instead of the big section of hair going up like America, he only had one large curled strand of hair. He was holding what appeared to be a polar bear, and his glasses were round, instead of rectangular like America. "Hello" he said, his voice almost whispering. "I'm Canada."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright!" Ciel exclaimed with obvious rage and confusion. "What is going on here?"

"Bro what are you stupid or something?" America laughed.

"Don't you dare insult me!"

"Dude I'm just kidding. Chill out."

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's always an idoit." Britain chuckled.

"I think you're both a bit off," stated France with an obnoxious laugh as he exited the room. Canada also left, but he took a different exit.

"Bye guys…" he called, almost whispering. But none of the other countries responded. They were too busy gawking around Ciel.

"SO, what country are you?" America asked.

"He already told us you nit-wit. He's Ciel-something-or-another. Cielis! That's what it was!" Britain said as he gave Ciel's hand a shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Cielis." Then he got up and exited through the large front door, where Sebastian still stood. Sebastian could only stand a watch. His master had not given him any orders, nor was he in any apparent danger, so Sebastian was simply to stand there until he was needed by his master.

"My name is not-" Ciel began, but was cut off by a large pile of burgers that had suddenly appeared. Looking up Ciel saw, lo and behold, America. He was eating the burgers at a rapid pace, yet the pile didn't seem to shrink. "What kind of place is this!" Ciel exclaimed. "Sebastian, get me out of here." He commanded. Sebastian swooped up Ciel in his arms, and exited the way they came in.

"My, my. That was quite the conundrum in there, wasn't it my lord?"

"It was, see to it that I don't see those men again. They're too strange for my taste."

"Of course, my lord."

(a/n: yeah, I know the chapters are short. It happens. That's just how I roll. Or something along those lines XD)


End file.
